Proud like a gryffindor
by liddybouvier
Summary: or like a aries. - Fanfic em que o Sirius é um idiota orgulhoso e o Remus cant put up with his shit. Leiam :D
1. I know it was my fault

**PROUD LIKE A GRYFFINDOR**

or like a aries.

_I know it was my fault_

"Bom dia, Moony." Falei com um sorriso quando Remus entrou na cozinha, vestindo nada além do roupão fino do pijama fechado frouxamente na cintura, o que me dava uma visão _privilegiada_ de seu corpo. Sua expressão era sonolenta e seu cabelo estava bagunçado para todos os lados, indicando que ele tinha acabado de sair da cama.

Eu conhecia Moony bem demais e há tempo demais para saber que, de manhã, ele era um bicho nervoso e sem paciência, por isso quando recebi um grunhido como resposta, voltei meus olhos para o jornal, sem puxar assunto.

Ele mexeu no balcão da cozinha, ligando a torradeira. Pegou a cafeteira e soltou um muxoxo nervoso quando percebeu que não tinha café. No mesmo instante, eu lembrei que _eu_ era suposto a ter feito o café hoje de manhã.

"Você não fez o café?" Ele perguntou, sua voz já nervosa. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e fiz uma expressão arrependida, por via das dúvidas. "Você tinha _um_ trabalho, Sirius, SÓ UM!" Balançou a cafeteira na minha frente, antes de colocá-la em cima da mesa com força. "Quer saber? Eu to cansado disso, é sempre a mesma coisa e-"

"Calma, Moony." Pedi, recebendo um olhar assassino em troca. Continuei mesmo assim, porque Remus tinha uma tendência a ter síndrome de professor e falar falar falar a vida _toda_, se eu não cortá-lo. "Eu faço agora." Coloquei o jornal em cima da mesa e ia pegar a cafeteira, quando Remus pegou-a antes de mim e bateu em minha mão com ela.

"Não, Sirius, eu to cansado de você nunca fazer nada que eu peço! A casa é nossa, sabia? Eu não tenho a obrigação de cuidar dela sozinha!"

Emudeci, olhando para ele com uma expressão de "de onde isso veio?", mas isso só pareceu aumentar mais ainda sua raiva.

"Eu te pedi pra fazer a porra de um _CAFÉ_! Porque eu estou cansado de fazer o café da amanhã _todos os dias_ para que quando _você_ acorde tudo esteja pronto, mas nãão, você não pode fazer o mesmo por mim e-"

A pior parte era que eu sabia que ele estava certo. Desde que nós mudamos, há sete meses, quem tomava conta da casa era Remus – tanto porque ele tinha mais tempo que eu quanto porque eu não tinha jeito _nenhum_ para fazer serviços de casa. Quando ele pedia para eu fazer algo, eu geralmente enrolava e nunca fazia (como ele pediu para eu lavar o nosso banheiro há mais de uma semana e eu ainda não tinha o feito).

Eu _saber_ que eu estava errado era muito diferente de eu admitir, entretanto. Era orgulhoso demais para isso.

"Remus, não começa com esse seu discurso de dona de casa, puta que pariu." Xinguei, com vontade de tomar a maldita cafeteira da mão dele para fazer o maldito café, mas ele a segurava com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

"_Discurso de dona de casa_?" Ele repetiu, a voz ligeiramente mais baixa e mais surpresa, mas muito mais raivosa. "Sirius, vai te foder, seu filho da puta egoísta!" Gritou dessa vez, jogando a cafeteira na minha direção com força. Eu tive que me desviar e não tive tempo de segurá-lo antes que ele saísse da cozinha pisando duro. Ouvi a porta do nosso quarto bater com força e suspirei.

Quem não conhecia Remus achava que ele era calmo e controlado o tempo todo; e ele era, de fato, a não ser quando o assunto era eu. Aí ele me chamava de filho da puta e jogava coisas em cima de mim... até porque eu o provoco _um pouquinho_.

Olhei para o calendário pendurado em cima da porta e constatei que faltavam apenas três dias para a lua cheia; o que explicava o estresse excessivo dele, mas o que só iria dificultar a gente fazer as pazes.

xxx

Essa fanfic foi escrita para o projeto I Ship War, do fórum mais lindo nessa internet, o Ledo Engano. Eu gosto de pensar que essa fic se para numa realidade alternativa em que o Voldemort não ganhou a primeira guerra bruxa e todo os dramas do mundo se resumem aos dramas domésticos.


	2. and yet I couldn't say I'm sorry

_and yet I couldn't say I'm sorry_

Eu fiz o café depois de um tempo, mas ele esfriou dentro da cafeteira. Li o jornal, comi alguns biscoitos que Lily tinha trago da última vez que ela tinha vindo aqui e assisti umas duas horas de Hawaii Five-0 e nada de Remus descer. Ele ficou trancado no quarto a manhã toda, sem dar um sinal de vida ou até mesmo vir brigar comigo mais um pouquinho.

Já era quase meio dia quando eu levantei do sofá, ajeitando minha samba-canção – que acontecia de ser a única peça de roupa que eu estava vestindo, porque Remus estava preso no quarto e todas as minhas roupas estavam lá – e olhando em volta pensativamente, antes de ir em direção as escadas.

Parei na frente da porta do quarto e ela não estava trancada, o que eu tomei como um bom sinal. Coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto e abri a porta, encontrando Remus deitado atravessado na cama, com o rosto enfiado no meu travesseiro e os olhos fechados. Sua respiração estava tranquila e não pude conter o crescimento do meu sorriso por ele não estar vestindo mais nada, o roupão caído no chão ao lado da cama.

Por um segundo eu achei que ele estava dormindo, mas ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e rosnou um "o que é que foi" mal humorado para mim.

"Vim ver se você ainda estava vivo, né." Falei com a voz o mais bem humorada possível, caminhando até ele e me deitando ao seu lado na cama, mesmo que ele mantivesse os olhos fechados.

"Eu estou, pode ir embora." Falou grosseiramente. Fingi que não escutei, pousando minha mão bem na curvinha de suas costas, sentindo o corpo dele se tencionar pelo meu toque. "Sirius, nem começa que eu ainda estou bravo com você."

"Eu sei." Falei sorrindo, ainda sem escutá-lo, meus dedos começando a correr pela pele suave de suas costas. Conseguia senti-lo arrepiar completamente a cada toque e, apesar de ele não estar demonstrando nada em seu rosto, eu sabia que ele estava gostando. "Vamos fazer as pazes, vai, Moony..."

Me apoiei em um dos braços e dei um beijo em seu ombro nu, começando então a traçar uma linha de beijos por suas costas. Por um breve momento eu achei que a batalha estava ganha. Nós faríamos amor e eu faria o que eu faço de melhor: depois que tivéssemos acabado, Remus sequer lembraria-se de quem era a culpa da briga.

Mas ele me empurrou para o lado e se levantou da cama em um movimento só. "Não. Eu estou falando sério, Sirius." Sua voz estava mais calma do que quando estávamos lá embaixo, mas ainda sim eu conseguia ouvir um tom de raiva. "Eu estou realmente cansado de te tratar como criança. Eu achei que iria morar com o meu namorado, mas acabei ganhando um filho!"

Soltei um muxoxo de impaciência e deitei a cabeça na cama, olhando para o teto com uma expressão emburrada. Eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu sabia, mas ainda sim não conseguia me obrigar a concordar com ele.

"É isso? Você não vai falar nada?" Perguntou. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava olhando para mim, mas não retribuí o olhar. "Sério, Sirius, as vezes eu me pergunto como eu te aguento."

Virei o rosto a tempo de vê-lo caminhar até o banheiro, dessa vez fechando a porta de forma educada. Acho que eu poderia ir até lá e simplesmente dizer "me desculpe, Remus, e sei que eu sou um porre", o que resolveria as coisas, de modo simples e rápido.

Mas eu aparentemente gostava de complicar tudo.

xxx


	3. so I just kind of show you

_so I just kind of show you how much I love you_

Remus sorriu para mim de um jeito relaxado, fechando os olhos enquanto eu me deitava ao seu lado. Por mais que a sensação pós-orgasmo me deixasse com vontade de fechar os olhos também, me forcei a ficar olhando para ele. Se tem uma coisa nesse mundo que me dá tesão é a expressão do rosto de Remus quando ele goza, mais especificadamente quando eu faço ele gozar.

"Queria deixa claro que a nossa briga ainda não terminou." Ele anunciou com a voz profissional, me fazendo soltar um muxoxo. Se eu não tinha conseguido fazê-lo esquecer daquela maldita briga depois do sexo, eu sabia que teria que me esforçar mais ainda.

"Mas Remus... hoje é o nosso último dia de folga." Tento, erguendo uma das mãos para mexer em seu cabelo, levemente molhado de suor. "Amanhã é segunda e eu-"

"E ontem foi sábado, um dos únicos dias em que eu posso acordar tarde, e eu pedi para você fazer uma coisa, uma coisa só!, e ainda sim na hora que eu acordei você não tinha feito." Abriu os olhos, me lançando um olhar que misturava cansaço e falta de paciência. Abri a boca para retrucar quando ele continuou. "E eu pedi para você lavar o banheiro também, e tem mais de uma semana. Eu estou realmente cansado de fazer tudo sozinho, Padfoot."

_EU SEI, REMUS, ME DESCULPA POR SER UM PÉSSIMO NAMORADO_.

As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta, pois eu me levantei com um resmungo. "Você só sabe reclamar, Remus." Falei, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo. "Eu vou tomar um banho."

Me virei antes que eu pudesse ver a expressão de mágoa dele, caminhando até o banheiro e fechando a porta. Eu podia falar para mim mesmo que Remus estava acostumado comigo, que ele não se importava mais tanto assim com o meu orgulho excessivo, nem com o fato de eu não ter nenhum tipo de habilidade doméstica (o que era mais ou menos verdade, eu até tinha, só não gostava de usá-las).

Nós passamos sete anos das nossas vidas vivendo vinte e quatro horas juntos, em Hogwarts. Além disso, nos três anos depois da escola, a gente vivia mais juntos do que separados, mesmo que eu morasse em um flat em Londres e ele morasse em sua antiga casa em Cheshire. Depois de uma época de turbulência causada pela guerra, nós voltamos a ficar juntos e estávamos assim até hoje, dois anos depois.

Só sete meses atrás que nós resolvemos _oficializar_ as coisas (isso podendo ou não ter a ver com a pressão psicológica que Lily fez na gente, dizendo que nós tínhamos que parar _de perder tempo_), encontrando uma casa apropriada em Godric's Hollow, perto o suficiente de James para Harry ir caminhando até a nossa casa, quando ele crescesse mais.

Remus tinha até mesmo mencionado _filhos_, casualmente, outro dia.

Eu podia repetir para mim mesmo quantas vezes que quisesse que Remus estava acostumado com o meu jeito, isso nunca iria acabar com o meu medo de ele um dia _cansar_ de mim e simplesmente ir embora.

Sim, sim, Sirius Black tem medo de coisas piegas como essa. Remus é o amor da minha vida, porra, não tem como não ter medo disso.

Parei em frente do espelho e olhei meu reflexo, fazendo uma careta sozinho. Minha varinha estava jogada em cima do armário, junto com a de Remus (já que a gente tinha começado a se pegar inicialmente no banheiro, antes de ir para o quarto).

"Argh." Reclamei, pegando a varinha e indo em direção do banheiro para lavá-lo.

xxx


	4. you know it's my way of solving things

_you know it's my way of solving things_

"James, cala a porra da boca e me ajuda!" Pedi em voz baixa depois de James ter soltado uma gargalhada alta por eu ter derramado café. Senti vontade de bater na cabeça dele, mas as minhas mãos estavam ambas ocupadas, uma segurando o bule de café e a outra segurando um arranjo simples que continha apenas uma rosa. "Daqui a pouco Remus acorda."

"Já tá tudo pronto, mate, fica tranquilo." James falou ainda rindo, pegando o bule da minha mãe e colocando-o na bandeja que estava em cima da mesa. Aproveitei para colocar o arranjo lá também, olhando por um segundo, contente pelo resultado. "Quantas horas?"

"Sete e meia." Respondi depois de uma olhada rápida no relógio pendurado na parede. "Mais do que na hora de você ir embora."

James fingiu uma expressão ofendida, mas começou a andar em direção da sala. O segui, vendo-o pegar um pouco de pó de flu. "Te vejo daqui a uma hora no Ministério, Padfoot."

"Se tudo der certo, James, eu vou me atrasar." Falei com um sorriso cheio de dentes, o que fez James rolar os olhos e jogar o pó de flu na lareira e dois segundos depois ele tinha sumido.

Voltei para a cozinha para pegar a bandeja com o café da manhã especial que eu tinha preparado para Remus, admirando meu trabalho por um momento. Quer dizer, meu trabalho e de James também, já que ele tinha me ajudado bastante.

A única coisa que eu sabia fazer direito era café e cortar as frutas em cubinhos e misturá-las para fazer uma sala de fruta. O resto, James tinha preparado; ás vezes eu atribuía mérito ao fato de que Lily tinha transformado James em um ser humano apto à vida; o que Remus não tinha conseguido fazer comigo ainda.

Finalmente peguei minha varinha e comecei a flutuar a bandeja lentamente para o quarto, pousando-a na cama. Remus dormia pesadamente com um lençol cobrindo seu corpo, o cabelo caindo de modo bagunçado pelo seu rosto.

"Moony." Chamei baixinho, colocando a minha varinha no criado mudo enquanto me sentava ao lado de Remus, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dele. "Acorda." Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim com uma expressão surpresa, um pouco sem entender o porquê de eu estar acordando-o, e não o contrário como usual. "Bom dia." Falei sorrindo, dando um selinho nele.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e olhando desconfiado.

"Nada, Moony... Só uma surpresa para você." Falei enquanto indicava a bandeja na cama com o queixo.

Remus olhou a bandeja por uns cinco segundos, antes de olhar para mim com um sorriso – e sorrisos eram raros de arrancar de Remus nas manhãs. "Deixa eu só ir ao banheiro." Falou enquanto se levantava, ainda com o lençol envolta de seu corpo, caminhando até o banheiro do quarto.

Voltou alguns minutos depois, vestindo apenas uma cueca, o cabelo levemente ajeitado e uma expressão menos sonolenta. "Então, me fala o porquê disso tudo." Pediu enquanto se sentava na cama ao meu lado, pegando uma xícara de café.

"Apenas uma surpresa para o meu namorado. Posso?"

Ele rolou os olhos, porém sorriu. "Surpresa mesmo foi você ter lavado o banheiro ontem." Eu dei um sorriso, mas não falei nada. Remus se recostou na cama e olhou para mim. "Você é muito peculiar, Sirius."

"Ouch." Falo, fingindo estar magoado.

"É sério, sabe. Eu sei que você faz merda e eu sei que tem horas que eu me pergunto como eu te aguento, mas... toda vez você arruma um jeito de consertar, mesmo sem saber pedir desculpas." Fechei os olhos e fiquei calado, sem discordar, porém sabendo que nunca iria concordar em voz alta com aquilo. "Ás vezes eu te odeio, sabe?"

"Mas a maioria do tempo você me ama." Falei com um sorriso, me inclinando para frente e ficando a centímetros da boca de Remus.

"Não posso negar isso." Respondeu, antes de passar um dos braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxando para cima dele, nossas bocas se encontrando enquanto Remus puxava minha camiseta para cima.

Definitivamente eu iria chegar atrasado no trabalho.

xxx


End file.
